Kisame's wet toys
by JazminUzumaki9
Summary: Two girls really want to be Kisame's wet toys.
1. Chapter 1

Mori strolled along the path to the lake fantasizing about the wet and pointy Kisame. How she dreamed of his caressing blue flesh upon her ass cheeks, how they would be wet together. Yes the perfect fantasy. She wanted to make it real. As she was distracted by her wet fantasy she suddenly she bumped into someone causing her to fall on the floor. She heard a soothing muscular voice say Sorry. She looked up and saw a vision of pure awesomeness Kisame! He extended his arm to help her up, causing her to turn crimson red. She barely managed to stutter the word thanks before she ran away.

At the comfort of her own home Mori collapsed onto the floor (still red). She was breathing heavily stunned and embarrassed. She had made a complete fool of herself! In front of the man she fantasized about! To calm herself down she decided to have a refreshing shower so she could be cleansed of her troubles. She turned the shower on, hot water came crashing against her supple skin she then gave a sigh of relief. She grabbed her bottle of strawberry shower gel and squirted some onto her wet palms. Kisame emerged into her thoughts. She blushed, she couldn't control herself any longer the thought of him was just too sexy!

Mori ferociously started to rub the shower gel on her boobs. She moaned in pleasure repeating Kisame's name over and over. She was enjoying this so she grabbed the shower gel and squirted it all over her vagina and started to rapidly stick her finger in and out of her vagina. Her face was scrunched up, flushed red and often moaned in delight. She thought how good would it have been if her finger was Kisame's cock. She felt that she had cummed on her finger so she took her finger out of her vagina and started to suck and lick it consuming the liquid that coated her finger. It was exquisite if only it was the real thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Izra was at the store trying to decide what shower gel to buy. The look on her face was constipation. She was too focused on her shower gel to notice a person had come next to her. "Are you having trouble?" he asked. She looked up and saw the dashingly sexy Kisame there. Izra was filled with joy this was her chance to make him love her. "Yes I don't know what type of shower gel I should get" Kisame looked at her with a smile and said "I think you would smell nice with the orange shower gel" Izra blushed then grabbed the shower gel and bought it. She was so extremely giddy.

Izra who didn't have water at her home due to money issues went to the lake to bathe instead. She met with her friend duck there called Duncan so they could bathe together. Stripping herself quickly she jumped into the water. She shrieked the water was ice cold. Her naked body shivered at the coldness. She then said "Its time to warm myself up" She took her orange shower gel and squeezed some out onto herself.

She started to rub herself thinking of Kisame while she's at it. He was too sexy. The only problem was another girl was trying to get close to him Mori. But Izra wouldn't lose to some amateur sex toy like her. She rubbed herself more intensely through her boobs, down her vagina and in between her ass crack. Izra felt as if she was in heaven if only the real blue sexy Kisame were to do this instead. Yes that would make her complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside Mori's home she and Izra stood there glaring at each other. They were both in love with the same guy. Their eyes filled with hate for one another. Just as they were going to fight Kisame's masculine figure loomed into view. They rushed over to him pushing and shoving. They knelt down before him as if he were a god! Kisame looked at them as if to say well what do you want? They both gave the same answer "Please take a shower with me!" Kisame looked quite surprised for a moment then his mouth cracked into a smile. "Give me your socks and Ill give you the wet pleasure you desire!" Of course they did as he said.

Inside Mori's house Kisame stripped them both gently often letting his hands wander around their bodies. The shower was ready so Kisame stepped in. The two girls drooled over his wet naked body before joining him in the wet wonderland. The girls both had their shower gels on the ready. Kisame took them and squirted it on them. They squealed in delight. Kisame faced Mori and started to rub the shower gel everywhere in her body. Mori moaned at the great feeling of Kisame's hands she had always dreamed of this. He took his finger and stuck it into her vagina and licked the cum she produced.

Izra was jealous so she took Kisame's hand and placed it on her boob. He squeezed and squeezed he was turned on now. He stuck his penis in Izra's arse. She was surprised it was so long and erect it felt really good. Mori started to get jealous as well so she desperately pushed Kisame to the side and sucked his cum and shower gel coated cock. Both girls tried desperately to be the one who pleases Kisame the most but there could only be one winner. It started to smell faintly of fish now. Mori suddenly started to choke. She collapsed on the floor. She hadn't realised Kisame's cock had orange shower gel on it. She was allergic to oranges so her throat closed up and she died. Izra had won him now that Mori was out of the way. Izra and Kisame continued their wet pleasure and more wet pleasure to come in the future.


End file.
